1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method of collecting data from a plurality of data generating or collecting machines such as vending machines and, more particularly, to a system and method of aggregating the collected the data and performing statistical analyses on the data to provide for increased sales, improved brand tracking and/or improved demand analysis.
2. Background Description
Vending machines are well known and have existed since the late nineteenth century. Some of the first vending machines were rudimentary devices primarily designed to dispense goods such as cigarettes and postcards.
Modern vending machines are employed to store and dispense a vast array of merchandise. They generally accept both coin and paper bills, and have the advantage of being able to be placed in most any location without requiring the constant presence of an employee to sell products. In response to a customer request and appropriate payment, vending machines now dispense merchandise such as drinks, candy, frozen deserts, snacks, video tapes, cosmetics, office supplies and children's toys.
The U.S. vending market alone comprises approximately 4.2 million vending machines and is a $28 billion industry. Vending managers are increasingly challenged to leverage the power of new technology to better manage their assets and enhance the efficiency of operations. Ideally, vending machines can be transformed from a simple point of sale device at the very end of the transaction to interactive participants in the value chain.
A substantial percent of vending machines are located in places such as factories, office buildings, public parks and other locations that repeat customers regularly frequent. Vending machine operators have found that by locating a vending machine in a high traffic area that is regularly visited by the same customers, they can take advantage, for example, of repeat sales and brand loyalty.
The need to gather sales (and machine diagnostic) information for individual vending machines and/or a relatively small group of vending machines in a particular location or on a particular supply route has long been recognized by the vending industry. Consequently, virtually all electronic vending machines maintain audit information on their controller cards, which can be retrieved through an industry standard interface. A number of data harvesting solutions exist, but I have determined that none are directed to aggregating sales data from a plurality of different vending machines potentially having different data interfaces over a disparate geographic area for use in statistical analysis to provide for increased sales, improved brand tracking and/or improved demand analysis.
Installing a remote data gathering solution offers other important business benefits in the eBusiness supply chain and in reconciling the receipts from the machine. Trucks going out to restock vending machines, for example, can now be loaded with the right quantities of potentially different products for different machines, taking the guesswork out of the process and increasing driver productivity and profitability. Also, should any unusual activity occur (e.g., the machine sells out on a very hot day and/or the refrigeration unit breaks down and/or is malfunctioning) the owner can be informed immediately, so the machine can be restored to service. Due to the location and nature of operation of vending machines, the vending machine industry has seldom favored the installation of additional wiring for data transmission so, in almost all situations, a wireless solution has become preferable.
Several prior art patents exist that relate to collecting vending machine sales data and/or monitoring machine conditions for individual machines. U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,771 to Stapp, incorporated herein by reference, for example, relates to an apparatus and method for monitoring inventory in vending machines. As merchandise is dispensed, transaction records including, for example, the date and time of sale, the code of the product dispensed, and the exact count of bills/coin denominations tended by the buyer are generated and stored within each vending machine. At a predetermined time, stored information about each vending transaction is transmitted via a cellular telephone interface and modem to a central computer. Transaction records from each machine may be statistically analyzed. Inventory status and change remaining in a vending machine may also be communicated to the central computer.
As shown in FIG. 1, U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,771 shows a schematic block diagram of a typical vending machine. A product selection panel 112 contains a plurality of product selection buttons 114. Buttons 114 are used by a buyer to select from a variety of products 118 displayed in dispensing unit 116. Products 118 are disposed in uniquely identified racks 122. A machine-readable identification code such as a bar code (not shown) is affixed to each rack 122. Each rack 122 comprises a number of positions (not shown), each position being capable of retaining a single unit of product 118 to be dispensed. Each position within each rack 122 may also be uniquely identified with a machine-readable code such as a bar code. A label 120, proximate each product 118, displays both a selection code (e.g., button identification) and selling price. Optional labels 120′ are shown connected to display controller 144 which receives input from controller 126.
Decoder 124 receives button-press information from selection unit 112 and produces a signal representative of the rack 122 containing the desired product 118. A coin/currency and/or debit card acceptance unit 128 is provided to receive the requisite number of bills and/or coins from the buyer to purchase the desired product 118. Acceptance unit 128 tallies the money tendered including an exact count of each coin and bill denomination or debit card amount. Acceptance unit 128 generally incorporates a change-providing mechanism supplied with change from change supply 132. Currency collected by acceptance unit 128 is securely stored in currency collection box 130 and held until removed by a machine refill/service employee.
A controller 126 is provided to manage the inventory control functions. Non-volatile memory 134 connected to controller 126 is provided for storing data such as product price, available change, status of inventory amount and/or detailed transaction records. Memory 134 may be implemented in any of many ways well known in the art, typically in dynamic access random memory (DRAM) chips or modules. Controller 126 may be programmed with the instructions necessary for performing the desired functions, or can receive necessary instructions from a programmable read only memory (PROM), programmable array logic (PAL) or other similar programmable memory device.
Real-time clock 136 provides date and time information to controller 126. Modem 138 receives commands and output data from controller 126. These commands are used to initialize modem 138 so that the output data may be transmitted to a remote, central computer 260 (FIG. 2). Modem 138 is connected to a cellular communication interface 140 which, in the preferred embodiment, utilizes a single cellular number. Each vending machine in the system may thus be pre-programmed with an assigned time slot during which it may use the cellular communication link without interference from other machines. Any number of cellular numbers could, however, be employed if the call volume from the vending machines were higher than could be supported using a single number. An input/output port 42 is provided to controller 126 for use by machine refill/service personnel in updating inventory and/or available change status in memory 134 of vending machine 100.
Referring now to FIG. 2, there is shown a prior art block diagram of the overall system of U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,771. A plurality of vending machines 100 are disposed within the communication confines of a cellular communications network. Central computer 260 is equipped with a modem 262 connected to a normal telephone line 264. Statistical analysis and communication software (not shown and both known in the art) running within computer 260 receives data from remotely-located vending machines 100 by means of the cellular communication network consisting of cellular communication interface 140 within each of the plurality of vending machines 100, air-borne telephone signals 270, and cellular receiving station 272 connected to the telephone landline network. A printer 266 may optionally be attached to computer 260 for providing hard copies of the statistical analysis performed by computer 260.
The transaction records from each machine may be statistically analyzed by computer 260 and summaries distributed to management and/or route service personnel. Prior to a visit to a vending machine 100, the route service person may thus have been provided a complete analysis of the machine's performance. He could, therefore, have with him adequate supplies of items which were good sellers and, if required, stock multiple racks 122 with an identical product 118 for each machine. The service person would update the data indicative of the inventory of the machine using a hand-held bar code scanner that gets transmits the information to the central computer 260 via modem 138.
Note that U.S. Pat. No. 5,930,771 is concerned with performing statistical analyses on one or more machines on an individual basis, and is not related to or concerned with aggregating data from a plurality of data generating machines, such as vending machines, that accumulate, obtain and/or store data, and/or performing statistical analyses on such aggregated data, particularly where those machines have different data transmission protocols and/or different data interfaces. That is, the '771 patent uses predetermined times to collect data from individual vending machines and does not appear to collect data and/or aggregate data from each of a plurality of vending machines.
FIGS. 3 and 4 show a prior art vending machine and block diagram of a vending machine system, respectively, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,713, incorporated herein by reference. Referring now to FIG. 3, products are delivered from vending machine 340 via dispenser chute 326. An electrical power cord 315 supplies electrical energy to the various electrical systems in vending machine 310 from a conventional wall outlet. Telephone cord 313 provides the necessary communication link between vending machine 310 and the various control/communication systems.
A selector 330, a credit card reader 340, a display screen 350, a bill changer 360 and a printer 370 are provided. Selector 330 includes a coin slot 332 and a change slot 334 with a plurality of adjacent selection buttons 336, and a coin box sensor 338. Screen 350 provides written instructions to the customer. Printer 370 can print a receipt for purchases with the credit card and can also can be used to print coupons, promotional information, and the like. Any change to be returned is discharged into coin return slot 362. Bill changer 360 is directly linked to an alarm system 486 (FIG. 4).
Speaker 380 includes an integral microphone 382 and can be activated by depressing a call button 384 adjacent credit card reader 340, or independently activated by security and/or maintenance personnel. Speaker 380 provides for the delivery of background music, messages, advertisements, and/or audible instructions for the use of the various components of vending machine 310.
Referring now also to FIG. 4, the schematic for the security and inventory apparatus is shown generally at 400 and includes a security station 402, a maintenance control station 404, a comptroller station 406, and an inventory control station 408 interconnected by central computer 410 to vending machine modem 311. Central computer 410 is specifically configured to be coupled with a plurality of vending machines 310, although only one is shown for ease of illustration. Telephone line 313 provides the communication link between vending machine modem 311 and central computer 410, and also provides the direct link of speaker 380 and microphone 382 with security station 402 and maintenance control station 404.
During normal operation, vending machine modem 411 acts as the relay device for transmitting transactional information between the various systems in vending machine 310 and the central computer 410. For example, referring also to FIGS. 3 and 4, a customer will place the appropriate paper money into dollar bill changer 360 or a credit card into credit card reader 340 prior to making a selection with selector 330. Change, if any, is delivered through a change slot 334 and the item of merchandise is delivered to dispenser chute 326. The monies received are likewise recorded electronically by dollar bill changer 360 and coin box 338 and transmitted via vending machine modem 411 and central computer 310 to comptroller 406.
A customer using credit card reader 430 inserts an appropriate credit card along with the personal encoding information. Central computer 410 verifies the authenticity of the credit card and the authorization code thereby activating vending machine 310 to deliver the merchandise selected at selector 330. Simultaneously, a receipt is printed by printer 470 while controller 406 records the transaction and inventory control 408 records the merchandise sold and deducts the same from the inventory record of vending machine 310.
At all times a visual message can be displayed on screen 350 not only to impart operating instructions to the consumer but also to carry merchandise advertising as well as paid advertising for products or services remote from the merchandise sold through vending machine 310. Speaker 380 can also be used in conjunction with screen 350 to transmit the foregoing or supportive information verbally. Security for vending machine 310 is supplied by several features among which are impact sensor 492, alarm 386, and machine condition sensors 490.
Inventory sensor 494 is configured to be interrogated periodically by central computer 410 via vending machine modem 311 to update inventory control 408 with the current status of the merchandise inventory in vending machine 310. This information can be obtained over telephone line 313 during periods of low telephone rate charges. The service person is provided with a precise route and the types and varieties of merchandise for servicing vending machines 310 at each specific location. Additionally, the routing instructions will carry any repair and maintenance instructions for vending machine 310.
Inventory control 408 supplies a continuous flow of sales information about merchandise dispensed through vending machine 310. This allows the operator to maximize sales of merchandise through each vending machine 310 by concentrating high-demand merchandise into vending machines 310 where the most units of that specific merchandise is being sold. Correspondingly, slow moving merchandise can also be identified and even eliminated entirely from the system.
The introduction of a new product can be test marketed relatively inexpensively through vending machine 310. In particular, the new product can be advertised over speaker 380 and screen 350 while sales of the same can be accurately monitored and a running inventory of sales by time of day. Additionally, printer 470 can be used to print rebate slips, coupons, and the like as a further means of identifying consumers and their response to the particular merchandise being dispensed by vending machine 410.
Note that U.S. Pat. No. 5,091,713 is not related to or concerned with, for example, aggregating data from a plurality of machines that accumulate, obtain and/or store data, such as vending machines, or performing a statistical analysis on such aggregated data, particularly where the machines have different data transmission protocols and/or different data interfaces. Instead, the '713 patent primarily relates to an inventory sensing system for providing a continuous update of the inventory in a single vending machine, and does not, for example, relate to aggregating such data from a plurality of vending machines.
FIG. 5 is an illustration from U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,491, incorporated herein by reference, showing multiple vending machines 520, 540 and 560, each of which includes a telemetry device. The vending machines 520, 540 and 560 can include a processor configured to accumulate data corresponding to monitored events occurring in the vending machine. A digital signal processor-based modem in each vending machine 520, 540 and 560 is configured to transmit the accumulated data to the central station 580 via a cellular network 510, 512. The processor can be configured to accumulate data corresponding to monies deposited in and returned from the vending machine 520, 540, 560, inventory remaining in the vending machine, alarm conditions in the vending machine, as well as other vending machine data.
The vending machines 520, 540 and 560 can communicate with a remote central computer station or information management system 580 in a dedicated manner via one of several cellular networks 510, 512 connected by a Mobile Telephone Switching Office (“MTSO”) 514 in accordance with a predetermined modem configuration. Each cellular network 510, 512 is associated with a different one of several cellular carriers or network providers and requires a separate dedicated modem setting or configuration. Each cellular network 510, 512 includes one or more cell sites which can re-transmit received signals.
The information management system 580 functions as a central monitoring station which periodically receives status reports from the various vending machines 520, 540 and 560 which it is able to communicate with via the dedicated modem and processes the received information. The information management system 580 can also request status reports from the vending machines 520, 540 and 560, and can instruct the vending machines to perform other functions, such as switching from one cellular carrier to another and modifying software code in the vending machine. As shown in FIG. 5, the information management system 580 includes a modem 582 and a computer 584.
As seen, there are several prior art systems/patents that relate to vending machine inventory management. However, I have determined that inventory management in the above-referenced prior art patents generally relates to the ability of machine owners and/or route attendants to efficiently service and/or monitor inventory levels of individual machines. The above prior art patents, therefore, do not concern or relate to the problem that I have realized of ascertaining en masse consumer purchasing habits from data aggregated from a plurality of vending machines over, for example, a disparate geographic area, let alone offer a solution to the problem. I have also determined that different machines have different data interfaces, and/or utilize different data formats, that prevent the aggregation of data from different machines. I have also realized that accurate and/or meaningful data collection techniques are absent because of this inability to collect potentially disparate and/or complimentary data from disparate machines and/or machine interfaces and/or machine data formats.
There is presently no known system or method of collecting and aggregating sales data from a plurality of vending machines, wherein the collected data is transmitted over one or more wireless and/or conventional networks. Further, known vending machine data machine collection systems and methods also do not aggregate the data collected from each of a plurality of vending machines, and thus do not permit such data to be mined to determine, for example, en masse consumer purchasing and/or buying/brand preferences.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that advantageously enables data to be collected from a plurality of vending machines, wherein such data can be aggregated and collectively mined and/or statistically analyzed to determine consumer purchasing and/or buying preferences. In addition, there is the need to collect data from machines having different data interfaces and/or data formats in a central location, to thereby be able to aggregate and compare the data and data that is indicative of similar trends, etc. Thus, I have also determined that there is the need to aggregate data that, for example, is not specific to a particular brand, but is common across brands. As will be described below, this has unique advantages, particularly in determining overall trends for products/services in a particular industry.